A Life Of Darkness
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: "You made the wrong choice Gwen. Now you will never see your precious Arthur again." AU for 3x13, Leon managed to escape Camelot but Gwen didn't. As punishment for betraying Morgana, Gwen is struck blind by an ancient curse. With no known cure, Gwen must try and adapt to the world of darkness she has been plunged into. How could Arthur want to marry her now that she can't see him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is one of those ideas which walked into my head and point blank refused to leave. The more I thought about it, the more it intrigued me and I knew that I had to write at least a few chapters about it. A special shout out to Arthurlover7 who I told the idea to and who was so enthusiastic with her response and pushed me all the more to write it. **

"She really is becoming too big for her boots." Morgause commented in a low mutter as she and Morgana watched Gwen cross the courtyard with a basket in her hands. They weren't stupid, they knew that Gwen would sooner die than betray Arthur and they also knew that she was convinced or at least deluded into thinking they were convinced by her actions. Whilst she was pretending to be loyal to Morgana, they knew she was planning some form of treachery against them.

"She always was too clever for her own good." Morgana added. Aside from Merlin who knew all along what she was really like since her return, it had been Gwen that Morgana took the most time and effort to convince that she was the same person she had been a year prior. For the most part Gwen seemed convinced but the cracks in the façade began to show and once Morgana started having dreams of Gwen being crowned queen, she knew it was time for her to go.

"So what do we do?" Morgana asked as Gwen glanced up at the window and bowed her head at Morgana and Morgause before walking into the castle.

"Don't worry sister, I have a plan." Morgause replied.

"Leon, Leon!" Gwen muttered as she pressed herself against the darkened wall outside Leon's cell. Leon looked up and approached the door to peer through the bars at her.

"What news?" Leon asked. Ever since Morgana had taken over and he and the knights had all been trapped in the dungeons, Gwen had been their source of any news from the outside.

"Still no sign of Arthur, Gaius or Merlin anywhere. Morgause's men are patrolling the town and forest nonstop trying to find some trace of them but they haven't found anything yet. No sign of Elyan either. If he ran for it then he would have ran with them." Gwen replied and Leon nodded. Arthur was being careful and clever. He knew the terrain better than Morgause's men and knew places to hide where they wouldn't be spotted.

"What about this morning?" Leon asked, sorrow and remorse filling him at the memory of the people who were shot at this morning due to his defiance against Morgana. how many of the people he had sworn to protect had been killed as a result of his actions.

"Nine killed, seven wounded but nothing serious." Gwen replied and looked at Leon, his expression was hard to make out but they had known each other since they were children and even then Leon had always had a strong sense of justice and doing what was right. "Leon, this wasn't your fault and we can and will put this right."

"What about you?" Leon asked.

"I'm being careful. They think I'm having lunch so I'll need to go quickly. I have managed to get this." Gwen said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the mould she had made just before she came to the dungeons. "I'll get it to you tomorrow."

"Ok, good luck and for goodness sake, be careful." Leon replied and Gwen nodded before she crept out of the dungeons and walked through the castle, turning back at every corner to ensure that she hadn't been followed.

The next day Gwen dropped and kicked the key into Leon's cell from the outside and after night had fallen, Leon met her at her house. Gwen tossed him a shirt and pair of trousers that belonged to Elyan and they draped cloaks over themselves before hurrying off into the night. As their trail was laminated by the potion Morgana had spiked Gwen's drink with earlier, Morgana and Morgause turned to each other and nodded before Morgause walked off and fetched her men to hunt them down. Morgana looked out the window and smiled coldly.

"Run while you can Gwen because when I catch you, you'll never see your precious Arthur again." Morgana vowed as a few minutes later, Morgause and her men took off into the night.

Leon and Gwen moved quickly through the forest. The moon was full and bright and laminated the ground through the branches hanging overhead allowing for areas to take cover as well as guide their path forwards. Neither of them spoke and instead focused on where Arthur could be and how they were going to get there. Leon clenched his hand repeatedly, a nervous habit he had had developed at a young age and was never able to shake off. He couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. Their escape attempt had gone off smoothly. Too smoothly. Leon turned to Gwen who seemed to have thought the same thing as he had.

"Does any of this seem amiss to you?" Leon muttered and slowly Gwen nodded.

"Morgana and Morgause have been watching me like a hawk and you were one of the most secure prisoners in the dungeons aside from the king yet we managed to escape. Nobody stopped us and nobody seen us escape even though you ran from the castle and the town is patrolled every hour of the day. This was too easy." Gwen commented and for a moment they stood in silence, both of them coming to the same conclusion. Morgana and Morgause knew they would have tried to escape and rather than stop them, they had let them go ahead. Why?

"This is a trap." Leon muttered and as they stood in silence, they could hear horses' hooves in the distance, confirming their assumption.

"Run." Gwen said and grabbing each other's hands in order not to lose the other, they sprinted off.

"This way!" Morgause ordered as she followed the trail and could hear the sound of Leon and Gwen running through the forest, the echoes of their feet hitting the ground resounded off the trees as well as the occasional thump of them jumping over tree roots and rocks.

Gwen and Leon ran as fast as they could until they reached a fork in the path. "Which way?" Gwen gasped as she tried to draw air back into her burning lungs.

Leon frowned at the paths, both led to the river where the cave was that he believed Arthur was hiding but which was the safest route. "This way." Leon said as he grabbed Gwen's hand again and they ran down the left track. As they ran, they could hear Morgause and her men gaining on them and before long they were trapped and surrounded on all sides with nowhere to turn. Both Gwen and Leon were grabbed by the immortal men and forced into kneeling positions on the ground as Morgause dismounted from her horse and studied the hostages intently.

"Did you really think you could escape from us?" Morgause asked the two standing before her.

"We're only doing what's right." Leon replied coldly.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Morgause retorted and looked at Gwen with a look of pure loathing that if she lived to be a hundred, she would never forget seeing. "You have been a thorn in our sides for far too long."

"I-" Gwen began but Morgause turned her attention to the armed men surrounding holding onto them.

"Let him go." Morgause ordered and the men obeyed. Leon's furious frown turned to one of confusion as he slowly stood and looked at Gwen who looked as baffled as he felt before looking at Morgause. "Don't say I'm not merciless Sir Leon. You will have ten minutes to get away from here before my men chase you again. If they find you this time then they will kill you. If not, then you may re-join Arthur and be killed with him whenever he tries to take back the throne."

"I'm not going anywhere without Gwen." Leon replied. He would be damned if he left Gwen to the mercy of Morgana and Morgause. She had helped and looked after him and he was going to return the favour.

"I will not make this offer again. Leave now and stand a chance of surviving or watch me kill Gwen in front of your eyes, slowly and in every excruciatingly painful way I know how and once she's dead then I'll do the same to you." Morgause threatened as she pulled a dagger out from her sleeve and twisted it slowly in her hands.

"Leon, go."

Leon turned to Gwen who was looking steadily at him, there was clear fear in her eyes but also something that looked scarily like acceptance. They knew the penalty that would await them if they were caught before they reached Arthur and the moment they knew their fate was sealed. As they looked at each other, Leon knew what she was going to do.

"Not without you." Leon replied. They both knew that Gwen would be dead the moment Morgana seen her.

"You have to go. Arthur and Camelot need you a lot more than I do. Just," Gwen paused and took a deep breath before looking back at Leon. "Tell Arthur and Elyan that I love them and that I'm sorry."

"Ok," Leon agreed and looked at Morgause. "We will stop you."

"You're wasting time Sir Leon. You have ten minutes, use them well." Morgause said and with one last look at Gwen, Leon turned and ran into the night. The moment he was out of sight and earshot, Morgause turned back to Gwen and smirked at her coldly. "I think it's time we dealt with you once and for all."

The men roughly pulled Gwen to her feet and Morgause conjured up a chain which she wrapped around Gwen's wrists and secured the other end to the reigns of her horse. The journey back to Camelot was brief but passed in total silence. the cold metal of the chains dug into her wrists and as she watched Morgause's blonde hair reflect the moonlight, Gwen couldn't help but think of Arthur and hope that Leon managed to escape the men chasing him and find Arthur. As she thought of Arthur taking back the kingdom she couldn't help but wonder where she would be when that happened. Whether she would be in the dungeons or worse. How would it happen? Would it be quick? Would it be painful? What did it feel like to die?

As they arrived back in Camelot, Gwen looked up in time to see Morgana disappear from the window and as Morgause undid the end of the chain from her horses' reigns, she tugged it sharply, causing Gwen to stumble forwards slightly before being led up the steps into the castle. When they reached the throne room Morgana was already sitting on the throne wearing the bejewelled crown she had had placed on her head the day she was declared queen and an expression of pure ice as Morgause led Gwen into the room and forced her to kneel. Once Gwen was kneeling, Morgause removed the chains from her wrists. There was nowhere for Gwen to run or hide this time. Their game of hide-and-seek had been played and they had won. Now it was time for Gwen to face her long overdue punishment.

"Why do you do these things to me Gwen? Do you enjoy tormenting me? Do you not wish to see me as Queen?" Morgana asked. In another lifetime those words would have been said in a hurt tone with tears in her eyes. Not now, now these questions were being presented with a cold fury.

"The throne rightfully belongs to the king and Arthur is the true heir. After what happened in the courtyard, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't bear to see any more innocent people be harmed like this. It was a difficult decision to make but I know I made the right one." Gwen confessed. All along she and Leon had been coming up with escape ideas and the final push they needed to put their plan into action had been the slaughter of the townspeople in the courtyard. Nine people had been killed just for being there. That was not how a kingdom should be run, with people being killed needlessly and mercilessly. They had to get Arthur back, not for themselves but for Camelot. They were willing to pay whatever price it would cost them.

"You couldn't bear to see it?" Morgana hissed, her voice almost deadly. "Imagine seeing people being slaughtered day after day for something they couldn't control. An ability they have that makes them special and important. I used to get so angry about it but then I learnt something important. That's life Gwen and life isn't fair."

"None of those people meant you any harm. They obey the laws of the kingdom and I agree that only those who commit crimes against the state and the crown deserve such a fate. They shouldn't be persecuted for something they could not control." Gwen countered. All the while, Morgause had been silent, carefully watching Gwen and assessing every move she made and every word she spoke. Gwen was observant and if she had learnt anything about Morgause in the time she'd known her was that a silent Morgause was the deadliest Morgause.

"Only those who commit crimes against the state you say," Morgause said, finally breaking her silence and stared Gwen out. "You helped a prisoner escape, you confess that you wanted to overthrow the queen. These are crimes against the state and like you said, crimes against the state should be punished. I always thought you were too nosy for your own good, sneaking around, spying on us. Well, I think we need to put an end to that."

Morgana nodded and smirked coldly at Gwen. "You made the wrong choice Gwen, now you'll never see your precious Arthur again."

Before Gwen could say or do anything, Morgause raised her left hand and the last thing Gwen could see was Morgause's eyes flashing gold and the cold, triumphant smirk on Morgana's face. The spell hit her with such force that Gwen fell backwards onto the floor, her hands began clawing at her eyes and she screamed in agony. Her eyes were burning with such intensity that it felt as though they were going to burn right out of her head. Gwen screamed and trashed around on the floor, unable to do anything as the spell did its work. There was a pain, agonising rupture of pain in her eyes before the pain vanished as quickly as it had struck. Breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face, her eyes throbbing and her throat painful from the screaming, Gwen slowly and wincing all the while pulled herself up slightly as she rubbed her eyes and opened them. Everything was dark. She closed her eyes and opened them again. It was still dark. There was nothing covering her eyes and she rubbed them repeatedly even though she knew it was pointless. The entire world was in darkness and she couldn't see anything.

She was blind.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is your leg?" Merlin asked Arthur as he watched Arthur walk slowly around the cave. The injury had almost healed but Arthur was still walking with a slight limp.

"Better. Where are the others?" Arthur asked. It had been just over a week since they had left Camelot and they still had no news of anyone inside the city. They didn't know whether Uther, Leon or Gwen were still alive or not and Arthur dreaded to consider the possibility that Morgana had killed them.

"Gwaine's on guard duty and Elyan and Gaius went to get something to eat." Merlin replied.

"When they get back, we need to get moving. We can't stay in one place for too long and we need to come up with some sort of plan." Arthur replied, he was beginning to tire of sitting around and doing nothing. The longer he waited, the less likely it was that the people he cared about would be safe. The only problem was it was five of them going up against an immortal army and two powerful sorceresses. Simple.

Just over an hour later after they had eaten and removed any trace of their hiding in the cave, the men left the cave and headed into the woods. As they made their way through the trees, Merlin held up a hand suddenly to stop them.

"Did you hear that?" Merlin asked, the men looked at him silently before they themselves heard it. Reaching for their swords, Arthur took a cautious step towards the noise that was coming from a nearby oak tree. The noise sounded again and this time they were able to determine it as leaves moving across the ground. Arthur jumped around the tree and spotted Sir Leon on the ground, hidden in the undergrowth of a half-ripped up tree.

"Sir Leon," Arthur said as he sheathed his sword and reached down an arm to help Leon up off the ground. Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine and Elyan walked over, surprised at Leon's sudden arrival. "What happened?"

"We escaped from Camelot last night but we were ambushed in the woods." Leon replied and Elyan looked at Leon, recognising the clothes the knight was wearing as his own.

"We? You mean you and Gwen? Where is she?" Elyan asked, looking around as though expecting Gwen to appear. Leon sighed heavily and Gwaine frowned at him.

"You said you were ambushed, what happened?" Gwaine asked, having already made the connection between Leon's use of plurals and the fact he was now alone.

"Morgause took Gwen back to the castle. She told me to run but had her men chase after me. I managed to escape them but by the time I doubled back, Gwen and Morgause had gone." Leon explained. "I tried to stay with her and keep her safe but if I had have stayed, Morgause would have killed us both."

Silence followed Leon's words as the implications of what had happened the night before sank in. Morgana and Morgause had Gwen and were undoubtedly holding her prisoner. What were they going to do? Torture her? Make an example of her by having her killed? What would Morgana and Morgause do to her? By escaping and helping Leon escape, she had all but committed treason and treason was not a crime that was dealt with lightly, especially not in a Camelot run by Morgana and Morgause.

"We need to get back to Camelot." Elyan said. "Now."

"We need to come up with a plan first. Running in without thinking will just get us all killed." Merlin reminded. "Besides if Morgana is still yet to kill Uther then I would say Gwen is still alive. She wants to kill us so what better way to lure us back than have our friend and family members locked up?"

"Merlin's right and the king is still alive. Morgause said to me that if the soldiers didn't kill me in the woods, they would when we got back to Camelot." Leon recalled as he took the sword Elyan handed him and they continued through the forest.

"How did you manage to escape?" Gaius asked.

"It was Gwen who helped me. She made a duplicate key and passed it to me. When the guards weren't looking I sneaked out, went to her house and we ran for it. It was only when we reached the woods that we realised it was a trap." Leon explained.

"A trap?" Gwaine asked.

"The escape went too smoothly. None of the guards seemed to see us and if they did, they didn't try hard enough to stop us. Morgana and Morgause knew we were going to escape." Leon clarified. The more he had thought about it, the more logical it had seemed. They waited until he and Gwen believed they were safely out of the kingdom and let their guard down slightly; just enough to be ambushed.

"And they tracked you down." Elyan finished and shook his head. "I won't believe she's safe until I see her myself."

"I understand. It was Gwen who told me to go." Leon said and Arthur and Elyan looked at him. "I refused to leave her but Morgause threatened to kill us both. Gwen told me to go in order to find you both. She told me to tell you that she loves you both, and she's sorry."

"She can tell us that herself." Elyan said confidently. "If we reach Camelot in time, we can free her before anything happens."

"Elyan's right, Gwen is strong and she will be all right." Gaius reassured them.

"I know she will." Arthur replied. Whilst he sounded confident, internally he was going almost frantic with worry. He knew Uther was still alive but Guinevere had committed treason by freeing Leon and escaping. She would be the new target of Morgana's fury and that meant she was danger. He could understand why Morgana hated their father, he could see why Morgana hated him and he now knew that Morgana also hated Gwen. Whatever happened now, she would be in great danger until they were able to defeat Morgana and Morgause. Elyan was right, they needed to move quickly.

"Arthur," Merlin said and Arthur looked at him. "She'll be OK."

"I know she will." Arthur replied but couldn't shake off the heavy feeling on his shoulders. They were on the run, his half-sister wanted to kill them, she had taken the throne and had an immortal army at her command, his father and now the woman he loved were being held prisoner and could be executed at any moment. All of the odds were against them and things could not get any worse.

"We've got company!" Gwaine said as he heard the sound of running footsteps. The soldiers who had chased Leon through the night had found them.

Arthur swore under his breath as they began running. Actually things could be worse.

Gwen woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes, hoping that what had happened the night before had only been a bad dream. As she opened her eyes, she knew that it wasn't a dream. The world around her was still in complete darkness. Slowly and carefully, Gwen ran her hands over her arms and legs. Her wrists still hurt and were most likely bruised from the chains that Morgause had used to drag her back to Camelot but she had no other notable injuries. Gwen wondered how long she had been asleep for and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Judging by the scratchy feeling of straw against one leg and the coldness against her back, she was in the dungeons. Gwen reached out a hand and felt the rough stone wall against her fingertips. Slowly she stepped forward, one hand on the wall and attempted to walk around the cell, stumbling occasionally as she did so. Gwen ran her hand up and down the stone, feeling the bars of the small window. The warmth of sunlight against her fingers confirming that it was at least daytime. Gwen continued pacing slowly around the cell, the third wall being replaced by the smooth iron bars of the door before coming full circle around the cell.

It was strange how only after losing her sight did Gwen realise how much she depended on it. Without her sight she hadn't known where exactly she was, what time of day it was and the more she thought about it, the more she would be unable to do. How was she supposed to look after herself if she couldn't see? How could she cook for herself or clean her house? How was she supposed to buy food or make her way about town without hurting herself or making mistakes? She was a maid and seamstress, how was she supposed to help tidy a castle or repair clothes to earn money if she was unable to see what she was doing? She wouldn't be able to read or help Gaius heal the sick or wounded. She wouldn't be able to fight or ride a horse. She was useless. Completely and utterly useless to anyone.

Just as this realisation washed over her, Gwen thought about the others. Did Leon manage to escape? Had he been able to find Arthur and Elyan and the others? What would they do to defeat Morgana and Morgause? What would they do when they found out about her? Gwen highly doubted that there was a cure for blindness and what would they say? What would Elyan say when he found out that he would basically have to be her career, juggling both working and looking after her? What would Merlin and Gaius say when they realised that her lack of sight would mean that she would be no longer able to help them with the sick and infirm as well as help them whenever something strange was happening in the castle? The three of them usually did end up being the ones having to catch a magical creature or unmask an assassin. Surely that would now be impossible.

Finally Gwen thought about Arthur. What would he say when he found out she was blind. They were risking everything as it was trying to be together. Why on earth would he want her now that she was blind? Gwen had foolishly allowed herself to dream about marrying Arthur. It was all she ever wanted, all she ever would want but that was now most definitely impossible. A commoner would have been scandalous in itself but a blind commoner becoming queen? Even as she thought it, she knew it was preposterous. What use would a blind queen be to anyone? A queen who would be unable to read laws or declarations or sign treaties. A queen who was unable to help her people in times of hardship or even side by side in a time of battle. There was no way that Arthur would or even could want to marry her now. It's not like she would be able to see him on their wedding day. As that thought came into her mind, so did other horrible, heart breaking thoughts.

She would never see Arthur crowned king.

She would never be able to see any children she may have in the future. Never see them grow up or take their first steps or get married themselves.

She would never see Elyan again.

She'd never see Merlin or Leon or Gaius again.

She'd never see her home or her father's forge.

She would never see anything ever again.

It was when all these thoughts overtook her mind that Gwen began to cry. Resting her head in her hands and drawing her knees to her chest, Gwen began to cry as she understood that this was her punishment. Morgana and Morgause weren't going to kill her. Instead their punishment for her was to watch as she lived in this world of perpetual and never ending darkness. It was the epiphany that she would never see again and that all her hopes and dreams and her life itself had crashed down around her feet that caused the tears to fall thick and fast from her blank, useless eyes.

"This way!" Merlin said as they slid down an embankment which was muddy on one side and rocky on the other. As the others hurried past him, Merlin looked up and thought he saw something flash past but turned and continued running, wondering whether he would be able to use a spell to trigger a rock slide. Yet he needn't have bothered. At almost the same moment that he had considered using magic, the rocks above his head cracked ominously and gave way. Merlin sprinted forwards, his hands over his head but the men chasing him weren't as lucky. Some were hit on the head by falling rocks and Merlin winced as another was crushed by a large boulder. The others turned at the sound of the rock slide and as the dust cleared, looked at one another in confusion. That had been more than pure coincidence.

It was Gwaine who pointed upwards. "Who's that up there?"

Merlin and Arthur turned and looked up. As the dust cleared they could see two men standing at the ledge, looking down on them. Unlike the soldiers chasing them, they weren't wearing helmets nor were they dressed in what had been Cenred's colours. Instead both men were wearing chainmail but no cloaks to distinguish which, if any, kingdom they belonged to. One of the men, a tall, muscle-bound light haired man they didn't recognise. His dark haired friend however was a familiar face. He grinned down at them and it was Merlin who grinned back at him and addressed the man by name.

"Lancelot."


	3. Chapter 3

Uther looked up at the sound of the dungeon doors opening and looked through the bars of the cell door. Two of the guards entered, half-leading and half-dragging someone through the dungeons towards the cell next to his. Uther frowned at the sight of Morgana's maid in between them and wondered what she had done in order to be imprisoned. Sir Leon had escaped earlier that night and he wondered whether that had anything to do with it. The maid- Uther knew her name to be Guinevere was also the woman who had been enchanted to fall in love with Arthur a few weeks ago and had been one of Morgana's closest friends. Why had she turned on her like this? Then again, Morgana had turned on all of them so it wasn't as shocking as Uther would have thought.

Morgana. What had happened to the lively girl who used to run around with Arthur playing games? Where was the young woman who argued about the treatment of the people and who would rush to defend Camelot alongside Arthur at a moment's notice. Magic and hatred had blackened her heart and Uther doubted whether Morgana would ever recover. How much of this was his fault? If he had been honest with Morgana, told her who she really was, who he really was, would things have been different? Yet when would he have told her? When she was a child and still mourning the loss of Goloris? When she was a young woman and offers of suitors began? When she was an adult? When would she have been old enough to know and understand the truth? Then there was Arthur, how was he supposed to tell Arthur about how he had betrayed his beloved Ygraine? That one moment of weakness could have and now had destroyed everything?

Uther didn't know any of these questions and it was with them still weighing on his mind that he drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next morning Uther was woken by the sound of crying. It was coming from the cell next to him and he made his way closer to the door. If it weren't for the shackles on his wrists and the chains keeping him trapped to the wall, he could have made an attempt to escape too. Uther reached the door and sat down next to it. He could hear the girl, Gwen as Morgana used to call her, crying.

"Are you all right?" Uther asked in a low voice. He heard her sniff before she answered.

"No Sire." Gwen replied, she heard Uther's voice in the cell next to her and realised that she was most likely in the cell that Leon had been. All the others were filled with knights who were either asleep or talking in low voices about where Leon and Arthur were. They knew of the plan for Leon to escape and understood that a mass breakout would have been suicidal for them and that only Leon would be able to risk such a daring escape.

"What happened?" Uther asked, curious as to why the servant had been imprisoned. Even if she had been a witch, that was not something Morgana and definitely Morgause would have imprisoned her for.

"I helped Sir Leon escape. Morgause caught us in the woods but she let Leon go. She was after me." Gwen replied, it felt strange having a one-to-one conversation with the king. He almost sounded like an ordinary person.

"You?" Uther was confused. "Why you?"

"I made them think that I was loyal to Morgana but my loyalty has always been to you and to your son. By helping Leon escape, I committed treason against Morgana but they won't kill me." Gwen replied as she hoped Uther wouldn't ask her about her exact punishment and why exactly she had chosen Arthur and him over Morgana.

""You openly defied them?) Uther replied. With Morgana and Morgause, he wasn't sure whether that was a sign of courage or foolishness. "What is your punishment to be if not execution?"

"I've already had my punishment given to me Sire. It's one I'll have to live with for my whole life and-" Gwen paused as more tears pricked her eyes. "One I would not like to discuss right now."

"I see." Uther said and in her cell, Gwen's mouth flicked at the ironic choice of words. A few more tears slid down her face but she didn't wipe them away. She hated even touching her eyes but she could feel the dampness on her face, Gwen reached up and wiped her cheeks but didn't touch the eye area. Instead she laid back against the cell wall and hoped the men were safe.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked as they climbed up the slope to where Lancelot and the second man were waiting on them. Lancelot was unperturbed at the bluntness of the question and smiled at Merlin.

"Merlin sent me a message. Told me to come." Lancelot said and turned to his friend. "This is Percival. He's come to help."

"It's an honour to meet your Sire." Percival said in remarkably a softer voice than his huge bulking frame suggested.

"Likewise, this is Merlin, Sir Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Gaius." Arthur introduced and the men quickly exchanged greetings before returning to the matter at hand. "We don't have much time and we still have to come up with some sort of plan."

"We also need to find some way of destroying the Army of Blood. How do you kill something immortal?" Leon asked.

"Immortal?" Lancelot asked, Merlin hadn't mentioned that. All he had said was that Camelot had been overtaken by Cenred's army being led by Morgana and Morgause and to come quickly.

"Morgause used the Cup of Life to make Cenred's army immortal." Gaius explained and Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing we've done has killed them." Merlin added, even as they made their way back into the woods, they knew that the rockslide may have slowed down the men but it mightn't have stopped them.

"Our main focus should be to get into Camelot first. Then we deal with Morgana and Morgause before freeing Gwen and the king." Elyan said.

"Gwen? I thought she and the Lady Morgana were friends." Lancelot commented, careful with his words and knowing that Arthur was keeping a close watch on him.

"They were but Gwen risked her life to help me escape. Morgause captured us and let me go but took Gwen prisoner. They're most likely trying to use Gwen as a hostage, leverage to get us to return quicker and they think, be defeated quicker." Leon stated.

"They're half right. We will be there quicker but we'll be the ones defeating them." Gwaine said confidently. As they made their way into the woods, they stopped in a secluded area to work more on their plan of action. Merlin leant against a tree and heard something in his bag crack. Quickly turning the bag upside down he realised what had broken, the item that the Fisher King had given him. however instead of the water soaking into the ground, it formed a puddle and in it, a face emerged.

"Freya?" Merlin whispered, crouching down. Sure enough, looking back at him was the smiling face of the beautiful Druid woman he had loved and lost.

"I missed you Merlin." Freya smiled. "Listen, we don't have much time. In order to defeat Morgause's army you need a weapon powerful enough to do that. There is only one such weapon."

Merlin frowned, then he understood. "A sword forged in a dragon's breath."

"It will kill the Army of Blood. When they entered their pack with Morgause they became the Living Dead, they did not know what that would entail. Go quickly." Freya replied.

"I will." Merlin said and smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, I will give you the sword at the lake. Now go." Freya replied and she faded away as the water soaked into the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur called and Merlin turned to them. "The plan is that we enter through the siege tunnels under the citadel. That will allow us access to the dungeons as well as the entire ground floor. Gaius believes that if we empty the Cup of Life then it will destroy Morgana's army."

"Ok but there is somewhere else we need to go first." Merlin said and before he could digress, headed in the direction of the lake. Arthur, Gaius and the others followed and when they reached the lakeside, Merlin turned to them.

"There is a sword here which we need to retrieve. It's powerful enough to kill the army of Blood." Merlin explained and Arthur frowned as he regarded the lake.

"We don't have time to search that." Arthur commented and Merlin stepped towards a small boat and pair of oars left on the banks from his last visit.

"We won't have to. Legend says that it's guarded by the Lady of the Lake. We need to summon her in order to get the sword." Merlin explained.

"How do we do that?" Elyan asked but Gwaine was one step ahead of them.

"Oh fair maiden of the lake, we need to borrow your sword!" Gwaine called. For a few moments there was silence but then a figure began to rise from the water but her ankles remained submerged, giving the impression that the water was only a few inches deep. In her hands was the sword Merlin had mentioned and she made her way across the water to the bank.

"Prince Arthur, this sword has the power to destroy that which is already dead and belongs in your hands and your hands alone. The Cup of Life must also be spilled to fully destroy the Army of Blood. Be warned, the sword does wield great power and there will be those who would lust for such power and to use it incorrectly will mean great devastation." Freya explained as she handed the sword to Arthur who studied it carefully. It was truly a masterpiece of metalwork and the gold engraved metal plating either side drew immediate attention

"What does it mean?" Arthur asked.

"One side means 'pick me up' and the other means 'cast me aside'. It should only be used in the most extreme of circumstances and only by you and you along." Freya explained.

"How do we know it can defeat the Army of Blood?" Leon asked, it was an impressive sword but surely, it was just a sword.

"This is no mere sword Sir Leon. This is Excalibur and was made by the most skilled blacksmith the land of Albion will know and was forged in a dragon's breath to be wielded only by the true king of Camelot." Freya explained and Leon looked at the others confused, unsure of how the mysterious woman knew their names. "You must be quick and be careful."

"We will." Arthur replied. "Thank you."

"No Arthur, thank you. However I do have one request, something I would like in exchange for the sword." Freya said.

"What?" Arthur asked, wondering what this woman could want.

"A simple reward." Freya replied and before any of them could do anything, she turned and approached Merlin who smiled at her. Freya quickly kissed Merlin before returning to the water.

For a moment they were silent before Lancelot looked at Merlin. "I take it you know her?"

"It's complicated." Merlin replied, blushing slightly but smiling after Freya's kiss. Arthur shook his head and turned his attention back to the sword in his hands. He stepped away from the others and swung it a few times around his head in order to get a feel for it. The others looked curiously at the sword too. Most of them were impressed but a frown crossed Elyan's face.

"Can I see that for a moment?" Elyan asked and Arthur handed over the sword. Elyan turned the sword over in his hands, taking in the detail and running his hand carefully over the blade.

"What is it?" Gaius asked, he knew where the sword came from, as did Merlin and they knew there would be awkward questions that would come if Elyan recognised the sword.

"My father made this sword." Elyan replied. "He always said it was the best one he'd ever made."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Positive. We were there when he made it. Gwen and I helped him, it was partically why he said it was the best one he made. He'd always been sentimental like that." Elyan recalled and turned to Leon who seemed to also vaguely recognise the weapon. "Remember? We came running to find you after it was finished."

"Oh yes, we all agreed it was the greatest sword in the world." Leon recalled and a smile crept over Arthur's face.

"I'm certain it is and if your father made it Elyan, then it means he'll be fighting alongside us today." Arthur said and as he looked at the sword, the idea came to suddenly and perfectly to his mind, it was as though it had always been there. "Elyan, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, I need you to kneel down for me."

The men looked at each other before kneeling on the ground. They knew what was going to happen as Arthur turned to each of them and tapped both their shoulders with the tip of the sword.

"Arise Sir Elyan, knight of Camelot."

"Arise Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot."

"Arise Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot."

"Arise Sir Percival, knight of Camelot."

The newest knights stood up and for a moment there was silence as they took in the importance of Arthur knighting commoners before Gwaine, never one to maintain silence clapped his hands together.

"Well that's enough time wasting, I say we go overthrow a kingdom."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the feedback and comments on this. I love hearing from you guys. **

"Is there any sign of them?" Morgana asked Morgause who shook her head.

"The last batch of fools have yet to return but that is of little matter. Arthur and indeed Merlin will come. We have too much leverage over them and they will not be able to resist returning for much longer." Morgause reassured. It was simple human nature to want to protect those closest to a person. It was seen as both a treasured strength and an extremely valuable weakness.

"Indeed they shall, I believe I may pay our leverage a visit." Morgana said and walked out of the room. as she left, Morgause looked at the symbol and prize of their victory. The Cup of Life sat on a plinth, never to be moved or spilled as long as they lived.

"Somebody's coming." Gwen said suddenly. Despite the low mumble of the trapped guards and knights in the cells and the clanking of Uther's chains as the king paced or moved in his cell she could hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs. It was as though the loss of her sight had caused her other senses to improve in their ability. She could hear and smell better since it had happened.

The men quietened down as the door creaked open and a moment later Morgana entered the dungeons. After sending a poison filled glare at Uther who hung his head, Morgana approached Gwen's cell, using her dagger to rattle and clatter loudly against the bars. Gwen winced at the sound but didn't move from her position, sitting on the floor hugging her knees.

"Wherever are your manners Gwen? Don't you know you're supposed to show the proper curtsy to your queen whenever you see her?" Morgana asked and smirked. "Oh of course, that would mean you would have to be able to see her first wouldn't it?"

"Blind comments?" Gwen asked. "Surely you're above such things. Then again, a true queen would never resort to low insults."

Morgana scowled and glared at Gwen who continued staring vacantly at the wall three feet to Morgana's left. "Listen to me you foolish little girl. The only reason I am yet to kill you is because Arthur still is under the nauseating delusion that the two of you are in love. the second he returns I will do everything in my power to kill him as slowly and as painfully as I can. I will break his mind and then his body and when it's done and he is gasping for his final breaths I will restore your sight long enough for you to see his bloody mangled corpse and the moment he's dead I will kill you in exactly the same way."

Gwen followed the sound of Morgana's voice and slowly pulled herself to her feet, using one hand on the wall as a guide, she stepped towards the cell doors, her vacant and staring brown eyes fixed on Morgana, although she was unable to see, the sound of Morgana's voice allowed her to keep her eyes, useless as they were, aimed at Morgana. "What happened to you Morgana? How have you come to be like this… this monster?"

"Why don't you ask my father? He's the true monster." Morgana sneered as she turned on her heel and left the dungeons, slamming the door shut behind her. Gwen slumped against the wall, sighing as in the cell next to her, Uther spoke.

"She's right."

There was no point denying it or pretending otherwise. It all stemmed back to the choices and mistakes he had made. That shameful night with Lady Vivienne. The agreeing to use magic to conceive a son. Blaming magic for Ygraine's death and persecuting those who had magic but nothing to do with the loss. He still maintained that magic could have been used to save her life and the fact that it wasn't had been what turned him against it completely, making him only view it as something evil and wicked and should be destroyed. What must that have done to Morgana? To know the man who raised her would most likely see her that way, had he known about her magic? To know she could have been killed for something she couldn't control? With those fears and thoughts and the fact he never wanted to admit the truth or even see the signs that would have indicated her powers, it was little wonder that Morgause was able to swoop in and control Morgana. It was almost too easy for her to manipulate and shake Morgana into what she had become.

"What were you supposed to have done?" Gwen asked. She couldn't imagine Uther admitting his mistakes nor could she see him having a total turnaround in regards to what he loathed and feared the most.

"I don't know." Uther replied. what could he have done? If he had told Morgana the truth about her heritage or if he had seen the signs of her magic would it have made any difference? As Uther thought about that, another comment between the recent conversation produced itself. "What did you mean by 'blind comments'?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders. "I had to be punished."

"So what's the plan?" Gwaine asked as they stood in the eaves of the forest behind the enormous, almost impenetrable fortress before them. Arthur looked at the castle, careful not to be seen by the guards patrolling the battlements. The entrance to the siege tunnels were hidden by overgrown ivy and vines and the lack of guards meant their method of infiltrating the castle had clearly been overlooked by Morgana and Morgause. A basic mistake.

"Our main priority is to destroy the Cup of Life. We also need to free my father and Guinevere and our other knights. then we deal with Morgana and Morgause." Arthur explained as he did a quick headcount of the men and worked out a strategy. "We'll have to spilt up. Merlin and I will try to find the Cup of Life. Leon I need you to escort Gaius to his chambers, there will be casualties. Then I want you to meet Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot in the dungeons. Make sure you are not seen until the men are free. Then you can make your presence known."

"Morgana and Morgause clearly believe they have won and we won't be able to defeat them. They're egotistical, arrogant. therefore the Cup would most likely be somewhere public but guarded in order to show it off and protect it." Merlin reasoned, he knew the sisters too well and what they were like. If they won. They had to flaunt their victory.

"Merlin's right. It's on a pedestal in the throne room but it's guarded every moment of the day." Leon confirmed.

"Very well. The tunnels lead all over the castle and will allow us to move around undetected." Arthur replied and raised his sword. "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!" The men replied and they made their way into the tunnels.

"You're blind?" Uther asked, unable to believe what he had been told.

"Yes Sire, Morgause took away my sight as punishment." Gwen confirmed. Somehow admitting to someone that she was blind seemed to reinforce it all the more. Despite the obvious fact she couldn't see a thing, admitting it out loud made it certain. She was blind.

"You're very loyal to Arthur." Uther said carefully. This was the woman who supposedly was enchanted to be in love with Arthur but in the past Arthur had displayed an unusual fondness for the maid. He had defied orders to help her when she had been kidnapped in Morgana's stead and alongside his manservant was often seen with Arthur, spending time with him. Almost like they were friends.

"He's my prince and a good man and I know someday he will be a great king." Gwen replied carefully, remembering all too well that the last time she had had a conversation with Uther he had struck her face and condemned her to death.

"Indeed he will." Uther replied as the warning bell began to toll and echo around the castle as a signal of hope and revolution. Gwen stood back against the wall with a smile on her face, the first time she smiled in so long as the knights and guards cheered loudly. The prince had returned.

"I think they know we're here." Merlin commented.

"Let's not stick around to find out." Arthur replied as they rounded the corner to see two guards running towards them. Arthur stepped forward, hoping against hope that the sword was as powerful as the Lady of the Lake had said and swung it at the men. The instant it connected to the men, the blood guards exploded in a shower of golden sparks. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and grinned.

"Throne room?" Merlin asked and their route to the throne room was illuminated by a continuous shower by golden sparks.

"This way," Elyan said as he led Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine towards the dungeons and Leon joined them.

"They know we're here." Leon said and looked at them. "We mightn't be able to kill them but we can still put up a fight."

"Right, so let's go." Lancelot said as they opened the dungeon doors. For such a large amount of prisoners held captive in the cells, there were very few guards who were quickly disarmed and a punch from Percival proved that whilst they could not be killed, they could still be rendered unconscious. After beating back the guards, the knights unlocked the cells and by the time the other men had been freed, more blood guards had come to replace their unconscious comrades and the dungeons fell into what was like the world's biggest, loudest and messiest tavern brawl.

Gwen stood back against the far wall of her cell, although the door had been unlocked, she had been too afraid to go out. With her lack of sight and the sound of fighting, she wouldn't have stood a chance of getting out unhurt. With all the yelling and fighting going on, she couldn't distinguish any one voice from another. She could only hope that Elyan, Arthur, Merlin and Leon were there and that they wouldn't be hurt.

"Ready?" Arthur asked Merlin as they reached the throne room, pressing themselves against the door. Merlin nodded and at the same time, they kicked in the doors and hurried into the room. To their total surprise the room was completely deserted save for the Cup of Life which as Leon had said was perched arrogantly on a plinth. Merlin and Arthur advanced towards it and were suddenly blasted to the floor.

"Well wel, what do we have here?" Morgause asked as she and Morgana stepped forwards. The sisters had been lurking at the back of the room and now advanced towards Merlin and Arthur who pulled themselves upright.

"I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine." Arthur replied and Morgana sneered at him.

"I think you'll find the throne is in the hands of it's rightful ruler. You are nothing Arthur." Morgana snapped and as she spoke, Merlin began inching towards the plinth. Morgause turned and with a flash of her eyes, sent Merlin crashing to the floor again.

"Pathetic." Morgause spat. "This is who you bring with you to defend your kingdom? An idiot servant? It's really no wonder you lost control before and now you will lose it again."

"We're not the ones about to lose. There is more to running a kingdom than ruling by fear. You can scare the people into saying they are loyal to you but they aren't. they will not be loyal to you because you are not the rightful ruler and you are not the Morgana whom they once held so dearly in their hearts. And I have more than just Merlin helping me; I have my guards and my knights; good men and true and who know the difference between right and wrong isn't what you simply claim it to be." Arthur said and Morgana slowly began to applaud sarcastically.

"A stirring speech but also a pointless one. I have an immortal army. You have a ragtag group of men who are just as pathetic and as weak and as stupid as you are." Morgana snapped and to her and Morgause's surprise, Arthur turned and looked at Merlin before grinning at them.

"You know what, you're right. I am stupid but that's because I spend all my time with Merlin. His stupidity rubbed off on me. Then again Merlin has his fair share of problems. He's stupid, loud, annoying, lazy and too nosy for his own good. However the one thing about Merlin that can be the most irritating of all, he's very clumsy." Arthur said smugly as behind him, Merlin, who had been able to get up and inch towards the plinth holding the Cup of Life, gave the cup a hard shove.

"Whoops." Merlin said as the Cup of Life teetered and fell to the floor with a clang. The blood inside the cup spilled out of it and spread across the floor in a large scarlet puddle. Morgana and Morgause stared in horror as Merlin looked at them coldly.

"You've lost. It's over Morgana." Merlin said and Morgana looked at him, her eyes blazing with a burning rage and hatred as the enemies stared each other out.

"You're wrong. This has only just begun. You'll pay for this!" Morgana vowed as she and Morgause vanished in a flash of white light. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other before Merlin picked up the Cup of Life and they headed for Gaius' quarters.

In the dungeons the Camelot knights and guards were understandably stunned when the men they were fighting suddenly exploded into showers of golden sparks. Stumbling slightly, almost hitting each other and panting for breath and coughing, the men looked around the dungeons; still confused at what had happened until Leon gave a whistle and everyone looked at him.

"I think it's safe to say the battle is over. We have won. Long live the king!" Leon said.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" the men roared en masse and Leon cleared his throat and addressed them again.

"Anyone who requires medical attention, Gaius will be in his quarters, those of you who are either uninjured or don't require urgent aid, I would ask you to go to your chambers and get some rest. It's been a long ordeal but it's finally over." Leon said. The men cheered and whilst some supported injured friends, others flocked from the dungeons either to return to their chambers or to rush outside and feel the fresh air and setting sun again. As the dungeon cleared out, Elyan, Percival, Gwiane and Lancelot looked around as Leon began unlocking the cells he had been unable to open before the brawl began and found Uther in his cell.

"Gwen?" Elyan called. "Gwen where are you?"

"Elyan? Are you there?" Gwen called. Leon handed Elyan the cell key and Elyan threw open the door and ran into the cell to hug his sister tightly.

"I'm here," Elyan said and looked at Gwen. "Are you alright?"

"Better for seeing you." Gwen replied, closing her eyes as she hugged him again. it felt so unbelievably amazing to hear Elyan's voice. To hold him, hear him and even smell him; her brother. The only family she had left.

"Am I mistaken or is that my Esmeralda I see before me?" Gwaine asked as he ducked into the cell and Gwen smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Gwaine? Is that you?" Gwen asked and Gwaine cheekily kissed her hand.

"Indeed it is and actually it's now Sir Gwaine, my lady." Gwaine replied.

"Sir Gwaine?" Gwen repeated.

"Arthur knighted us," Elyan explained.

"Just the two of you?" Gwen asked and her question was answered by an all too familiar voice coming from just inside her cell.

"Leon and Percival have taken the king up to Gaius'." Lancelot said and looked at Gwen. "Gwen, it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you Lancelot. I assume Percival is another new knight." Gwen replied, it had been a long time since they had last met and any feelings that she had or may have had for Lancelot were long gone. It was only Arthur that she loved.

"He is," Elyan said and as they walked out of the cell and into the flickering light cast by the hanging torches, the men all stopped dead and looked at Gwen completely stunned. The flames illuminated Gwen's face and drew direct attention to her eyes. The warm brown irises were almost glazed over and gave the impression she was staring at nothing whilst the pupils had turned from black to a dim shade of milky white.

"What on earth?" Lancelot muttered as Elyan immediately hugged Gwen closely to him.

"What did they do to you?" Elyan asked as Gwen screwed her eyes shut tightly.

"I'm blind Elyan. There's nothing but darkness." Gwen whispered before shrieking slightly as Elyan's arms were replaced by someone scooping her off the floor and holding her in a bridal lift. She could feel their arms supporting her on her back and her knees as well as feel the fabric of his shirt against his chest and a mild underlying smell of ale.

"Calm down Esme, it's only me and we're taking you to Gaius." Gwaine reassured as Gwen slowly moved an arm around his neck and he chuckled slightly. "Defeating an immortal army, overthrowing a kingdom and a beautiful woman in my arms all in the same day. Don't know about you two but I think I might actually enjoy this whole being-a-knight malarkey."

Gwen laughed but as they made their way up and out of the dungeons a sense of dread began to bubble in her stomach. Arthur. What was he going to say? What could he do? What could anyone do? It was highly unlikely her sight would be restored and what would happen to her then? Gwen was silent and in an attempt to take her mind off her thoughts, she listened to Elyan and Lancelot relay what had happened as they reached Gaius' quarters.

The majority of men involved in the battle hadn't sustained too serious of injuries and insisted that most of their wounds would be cured with little more than a hot meal, a tankard of mead and a good night's sleep. Those who had needed more medical attention were being tended to by Arthur, Merlin, Percival and Leon. Gaius had quickly examined Uther and determined that for the moment food and bed rest were also what the king required. However he was unsure whether or not the damage caused by Morgana and her betrayal would result in a more internal malady than an external one. Gaius was preparing more bandages and listening to Arthur and Merlin relay what had happened in the throne room when the door burst open and Lancelot and Elyan hurried in followed by Gwaine who was carrying Gwen in his arms.

"Guinevere!" Arthur said, dropping the bandage he had been rolling up and hurrying to Gwen's side, taking her out of Gwaine's arms and seeing her eyes for himself. Arthur immediately helped her into a chair and he and Elyan crouched beside her, both of them placing an arm protectively around her shoulders. Gaius walked over to examine her eyes even though they could all tell what was wrong.

"Morgause did something. A spell of some sort, I don't know what but I'm blind." Gwen confirmed and as she admitted it, a tear fell from her eye and onto her lap as Arthur and Elyan held her tighter.


End file.
